Where Monsters Collide
by LongLoreLover
Summary: The Kaiju have returned, spurred on to avenge their ancestors. Adrian Sanoski, fighting for his family in the Jaegar: Midnight Cheetah. The biggest, baddest monsters of humankind clash against the Kaiju in a final war for who will take Earth, for destruction or salvation. But, another monster watches from the backdrop...The King of Monsters!
1. They're Returned

It didn't end with the Kaiju, not by a long shot. They themselves may not have graced the sea, but the aftermath was too much. The Jaegars were gone, but they had used up so many resources that nations, long bonded by an internecine threat, now went at each others throats to secure the last deposits of oil and coal. Coupled with the corrosive effects of Kaiju blood, fisheries suffered, and countries struggled to feed their people. The countryside was soon covered with pastoralists, and if you weren't a farmer/herder, you were military. Like me. I ran to my military locker in Fort Lilo, Hawaii, scrambling to mobilize. We had gotten word that 400 miles off the coasts, 8 Japanese warships were grouped together with heavy ordinance. Our job as Navy Seals was to slip in quietly, figure out why they were there, and then take over the ships.

5-18-9.

My locker flips open, and I put on my heavy wool sweater that my sister made me. Uh, it was so itchy. But it meant a lot to me that she wove it by hand and then paid for it to be sent when money was so tight at home. Rations were being cut more and more daily, worse than in the Kaiju Wars. Luckily we farmed and managed to store a little before they would come for the food, it's what kept us through winter. But work these days in the US was either the mines or military, and when ma had to amputate an arm after a British bomber attacked the Veteran Hospital she worked at, I had to help. Military paid the most, so here I was.

I had hoped being at Hawaii would keep me from combat, I had no anger with the British, with anyone. They were just men and women like me who were following orders to protect their own families. Love thy enemy was my motto. I shut the locker with a solid slam and rush over to the weapon rack, where our CO( Commanding Officer) was passing out A22 Amphibious Assault Rifles. It was the Pacific, you'd be a fool to not have water gear. Ha, we were fools for going.

Black wet suits with Night Vision Goggles on, we headed for the motor boats. _"Daniel Squad_ is on Boat 1, _Leonidas_ on Boat 2, _Echelion_ on Boat 3, _Chiron_ on Boat 4, the rest of you ladies are on guard duty of the island. Let's rock kiddies, I want this quick and clean. I want three _Der Grosbe_ on the prowl with us. Adrian," I perk up as my name is called, "Destua, and Kalokio, you three are Taming. Let's roll ladies. Mechas will catch, get on those boats." The CO thunders.

I jog over to my mecha, where a whole team of engineers are running final diagnostics for me. _The Der Grosbe_, German for Wolf, is a much smaller version of a Jaeger. Running on dual Tritium cores and plated with three inches of Carbon Nano-Steel, the US had some of the toughest out there. After seeing such majestic machines walk and fight, little men waving firecrackers just didn't do it anymore. I haul myself up on a leg piston and then climb into the open chest cockpit. My Neural Link headset is waiting, looking more like a Swat Helmet than a 2 million dollar jumble of wires and conduits. My feet tuck under foot holds, and I initiate the Jaeger with a button on my touchpanels. We don't get cool names like the Old days, but If we did, I'd call myself the _**Midnight Cheetah**_. I hook my arms into the straps, and tap a couple buttons on my console, bringing up the HUD. Crystal clear at 100 megapixels and 1080p resolution, I make out the horrible paint job that Wolf 2 had done. The wax is half gone on the leg, and the leg itself is starting to lose its red and white stripes. No time, the base is nearly empty except for us now. I put the Headset on, and dive into the Void.

It's wet. I know, very observant of me, but until you've been in the storms of the Pacific, a shower doesn't even begin to describe it. Because we are so much smaller, it only takes a C-17 Cargo Plane to carry the three of us. I'm carrying a Heavy Duty AIG that fires 900 rounds a second, as well as a grenade launcher for blowing open bunkers and dispatching other _Der Grosbe_. At the 2- mile mark, we jump; the Japanese will detect us if we get any closer. The C-17 opens the rear ramp, skimming 30 feet above the water. The magenta colored liquid betrays nothing of its depths, and a fine spray makes me dream of water- skiing off the back of this thing sometime. "Jump now." Our FO( Field Overseer) commands back at base. I jump, and descend into the depths.

Down and down we go, waiting for the pressure buoys to activate. After 100 feet they deploy, sending us soaring to the surface. As we break and liquid rolls down my HUD, I begin my butterfly stroke, bringing me ever closer to the Japanese Warship that's...where is it? "Umm FO, I have a negative sight on the warship over." I say.

"Wolf 1, which Warship?"

"All of them. No one's here, including our men. Over."

"Scour the area Wolves, we have a signature saying eight warships are now 1.43 miles out."

"Roger, Wolf 1 is checking." I repeat back. The other Wolves keep silent, the mere task of piloting a _Der Grosbe_ way too much for them to multitask. I keep with stroke, ignoring the growing sense of wrong that's making my skin crawl. "Wolf 1 to FO where the hell are our Seals?" I ask through strokes. There's a long pause before the reply, "They are engaging those ships now pilot. Get to those boys pronto!"

"Where the hell is the ship over?! Because on my minimap , I'm at the Goddamn coordinates, and the only thing I see is more ocean!

"The Japanese are employing EM shields, keep moving. Wait, negate last, descend 1200 fathoms. Hostile submarine in the area."

I rolled my eyes and contained my anger. Invisible ships and now a submarine? I smelled deceit. I should have turned back, demanded a real answer. But my sister and mom needed me to help them afford the rising land tax on the farm; they needed to be safe on the East Coast. I was doing this for them. I deflated the buoys, and descended into the dark.

I hit the floor with a muffled crunch, hydraulics of my 6 ton _Der Grosbe _recalibrating. My pressure sensors begins squealing, and I worry a little. Last thing I wanted to do was die alone down here. I advance to keep myself calm, stirring up mud and rock with every step. "200 yards till intercept with submarine, although I'm not getting anything on sonar. Visibility is 1%, switching on UltraBeams." I relay. I flip two yellow switches to the right above my head, and the view in front of me goes from black to a strange purple/ illuminated gray combo. Hot smokers of several hundred meters tall extend above all around me every few feet, making me feel like I'm in a forest that spews out pollutants. A quick glance at my sonar. Wolves 2 and 3 are behind me at 15 meters, or the first ring. "FO, how are we going to find a submarine in all this? Better yet, how do we take it down. We don't have any torpedoes, and a grenade down here will bring a ton of rock on our heads." I ask through my walking.

There's slight static. "Wolf*static* There is*static* watch out!" My instincts shoot off as I suddenly get a massive energy surge. Almost EMP caliber. The force knocks me back, but I say on my feet. Unslinging my AIG. Fear coursing. The Ultrabeam light dims. I pray for the first time. "Wolves move up." The comms suddenly utter. Perfectly clear too.

"Sir what the hell is going on? I just got a massive EMP spike."

"Dear god..." Our FO says.

"What? What's wrong? Should we pull out?" I ask, sweeping my rifle. There's a ping on my sonar, last ring, 120 meters out. But in the stacks, I can't see the cause.

"Wolves, get out of there now!" Comes the order. I smash the buoy button and begin to rise when massive eel breaks through the smoker forest. Teeth strike me first, slashing at my glass as its face, a beautiful array of blue and green, flips me backwards. "Get some!" I challenge, letting my gun fly. Bullets tear through the rock, each trail traceable until it's out of my illuminated range. I frantically glance back at the sonar. No pings. "Damn it! This thing's too fast." Wolf 2 and 3, on me. Yet I only read Wolf 2.

Meaning Wolf 3...

Wolf 2 arrives, and I can see fear behind that glass. "Jump!" I order, kicking off the ground. Wolf 2 leaps up with me, and we almost make it to the surface when the monster strikes again. We spray into it, but the two inch rounds bounce off it like marbles on iron. With a snap, its mouth closes around Wolf 2 leg, tearing into it. "No!" They yell. I grab their hand and let my gun go. "I won't let go." I promise, not sure if I've ever felt so helpless. We both get pulled towards the bottom when I reactivate my buoys, pulling us back up. Wolf 2 begins to yell, their arm slipping. No...no! I pull with both arms. We're almost at the bottom again, the eel reaching now with its hands. They grab Wolf 2s chest, digging into the glass. Water pours in, and I get to watch my fellow soldiers, who came from worse lives than me, drown. With a final tug the creature pulls, and I'm left with only an arm, as Wolf 2 is dragged to the bottom of the ocean.

"What the fuck was that?!" I roar when I make it back to base. Everyone, all the squads, boats, everything is in place and dry by the time I return, soaking and furious. When my FO comes out to greet me, first thing I give him is my fist. I go for another punch when his training kicks in. Grabbing my fist, he leans in and smashes his palm into my nose, driving me back. I get grabbed before I can retaliate, and end up breathing heavily through my mouth for a minute.

My Field Overseer tries to remediate. "I know this is bad-"

I laugh in his face. "Bad?! No, bad was the Kaiju Wars. At least people didn't fucking serve each other up to Kaiju like fish dinners! You sent us out there, you lied to us, 2 men died! You-" I couldn't continue, I was overwhelmed. I'd been lied to, but not like this. Never like this. Everyone was quiet, looking at me with pity, or away with shame. I shook myself free. "Why the fuck did you send us after Kaiju?!" I asked more collectively. My FO finally looked as young as he actually was; 26 years old. His face was freshly shaved, and his cap tilted downwards to cast a shadow over his face. "We've been getting readings for weeks of a possible portal reopening. The same one the _Gypsie Danger_ and _Striker Eureka_ sacrificed themselves to close 30 years ago. We couldn't afford to send anyone to investigate in the form of a ship because a submarine was too slow. So we fabricated this lie...Wolves 2 and 3 weren't good drivers, they could barely talk and pilot! And so, they were to be sacrificed so you could get out. And now we have positive confirmation the Kaiju are back."

I began hyperventilating, and fought to steady it. "You sent us out there...knowing we would die by Kaiju?" My FO looked like he was in agony, probably was. But at the time I couldn't see that. He tried again. "Look they weren't good pilots and-"

"They were people!" I bellowed, spit and fury flying. "They were people and you'd sooner kill them then get them out of the problem. You sacrificed us like cattle, and if you want to continue feeding me that worthless bullshit, find another pig, because I'm not going to forgive this. Fuck this I'm out." I turned and walked away. My FO's voice carried from behind me.

"Private Sanoski, if we weaned them off the Neural Link, they would have died from withdrawal. Their minds got so into the bond that it became a permanent part or their psychology, their brain synapses. We had no choice." I scoffed, turning around for the last time. "40 years ago we scraped together 250 foot tall _Jaegers_ in 14 months. Don't tell me you can't fix the minds of two people. They were just 'acceptable losses'."

I left, ready to take the next plane to New York. There it was rainy, depressing, just like Kawaii. I approached the plane teller Thursday morning. The twin roars of jets boomed through the glass of the airport, those guys were flying low. It unnerved me, but I shook my head. I was just paranoid. That Kaiju was still in the water. Hence why I was flying. "One ticket to New York." I said as I reached into my pocket to pay with cash. $1789 USD. I turned back to her, but she only stared back at me. I inclined my head. "Did you get the ticket?" I asked with a chuckle. The girl frowned.

"Sir do you read newspapers?"was her question.

I smiled. "Nah. Don't so much reading these days."

"You should." Her hand beckoned to my left. "Next!" she called as I got got out of line. I read some of the choices. The Collector, USA Today...where was the New York Times? Then I saw the Headlines of the other two. I budged back into line. "Miss, what is this?"

I ignored the complaints of her previous customer. "What?"she asked annoyedly. I looked back at the paper. "Why does this say New York is destroyed?"

The girl looked at me like I didn't know how add.

"Because it is. Next!"


	2. Battle Wounds

"Hit him with everything we got!" I yelled, holding my arms steady as steady I could while our Jaegar poured armor-piercing rounds into the Kaiju from our shoulder mini-gun. Shells the size of plastic bottles must have looked like rain to the civilians below, but they were too busy running to notice. I sure would be, our job as Jaegar pilots was to kill the Kaiju. If you aren't gone by the time we crack our knuckles, you're an idiot. With a grunt, we throw ourselves backwards to give us a little room. The Kaiju growls and slams both its fists into the ground in a display of might. To say I'm a little impressed is an understatement.

Codenamed: _Hammerhead_, its 32-ton skull spanned a full 120-feet, with the edges narrowed into blades that could slice us clean in half. Two beady eyes on either were what we had been focusing on, but getting too close was risky, those blades had already chopped my sister's Jaegar into two. The**_Malevolent Stallion_**. A beauty too. 70 tons of steel, bred for packing as much as a wallop as possible.

My sister and her pilot didn't even kill one Kaiju, _Hammerhead_ saw to that. Though the top half of Stallion survived, the fall would have her in bed for weeks, and crippled for a year after that.

This fucker was dead. We continue firing the rest of our clips, _Hammerhead _roaring in annoyance before charging. Got him. After the bullet-storm ended, our _Jaegar_, **_The Midnight Cheetah_**, dropped the clips from two slots underneath our forearms. They smashed down upon taxi cars with no mercy. Looking to my partner, our eyes met. It was time to end this. We yelled in unison and slammed our left arm into an uppercut. Stunned from the break in its charge, Hammerhead's chin shot straight up, exposing its neck. We drove our right fist into it after a right cross, and then kept up the pain. _Whap! Whap! Crunk!_ Waving its arm, _Hammerhead _sent our Jaegar into a beautiful skyscraper. 1000 man-hours went into its birth, and we took it down faster than any demolitions crew.

Monitors went off all around us, smoking popping free of vents. Still, all systems were functioning at full capacity our screens read. Unless they were broken… which was very possible. A massive paw rises into our view, and with a start, I realize that's _Hammerhead's _foot. The bastard is trying to crush us! Quickly we roll out the way, and fall right into its trap. Swinging its massive head left, it tilts up, and slices off our right arm from the socket.

"Ah!" I screech the wires the only thing keeping me from collapsing to the floor. Being inside the Jaegar, using its body as a vessel for our minds, everything it felt, we felt. Losing an arm in a Jaegar may not have been as bad as losing one in actuality, but sure felt real. Groaning, Samantha slammed her arm in _Hammerhead_, but the monster was too happy to feel any pain now. Roaring triumphantly, it charged again. "Hyperjump!" I voice-activated, and our leg pistons elongated. Panels near our feet opened up, and fire came out the bottom. Once Hammerhead was upon us, we leaped up, clearing over its massive head. "Thunder-Strike!" We drew our remaining arm backwards, and the remaining plasma cannon technology molded with it, electrifying the entire fists. Rocket Propulsion came out the elbow joint, and we were soon flying right towards _Hammerhead_ like Superman. It roared, opening its mouth.

Bingo. In we flew, tearing right through the throat and any other organs in the way before flying right out through its back, and crashing into the ground. "Brace!" I warned as we struck, but nothing could have prepared us for an impact like that. We tumbled and rolled, tearing off chunks of buildings, ruining cars and trucks, taking out an overpass. When we finally stopped, half a kilometer of destruction had been sown.

And yet, _Hammerhead _was still standing. It turned to us, mouth open, unable to close it. Blue blood poured out of its neck like Niagara Falls, but the Kaiju still managed to continue to walking forward. Damn Category 5s! Samantha and me panted and slowly rose up, utterly sore from the fall we just suffered. Metal groaned with us, the cables in our legs registering extreme pressure. We suffer another blue, and they might just snap.

"Midnight Cheetah is low on power Adrian. We need to finish this thing, and then get back to a base." I nodded tiredly and assessed the situation. We didn't have enough power for another Thunder Strike, our armor integrity was in shambles, and we only had one arm.

"Beat the damn thing to death." I muttered. Samantha smiled and we both cracked our necks, syncing back up. Our minds, bodies became one. With the strength of both our minds we ignored the pain of standing, and charged. _Hammerhead_ tried to roar, but all it did was make more blood choke itself. As we began drawing closer, it began to fall sideways. Oh no, this guy was going to die our way.

With a shoulder-charge, we tackled it into a small school. The Kaiju croaked weakly in defiance, and as we struck our Wrist-Blade into the underside of its chin, and jerked up, we knew it was dead. Our heartbeat monitor was getting a pulse, and the creature looked like it had been beaten to death; that would have to be good enough. When the Rift opened again from deep inside the Earth, we were unprepared. The fools who thought this were over, and didn't have any _Jaegars_ in case were lucky I didn't meet them, or I might have killed them before the Kaiju did. Now, half the coastline of the east coast was in shambles, with over 1 million dead, and a trillion dollars of property damage. Unlike last time, there were no Category 1s. These bastards fought us, and now they know to hit us hard. This would be the 8th Category 5 we've killed in 4 days. We were dispatched to defend New York because we needed its Plutonium deposits to continue making power. Speaking of power, Cheetah is down to 15% on the battery.

Samantha Cardner, my partner, smiles and we stand up, admiring the tomb of glass and concrete the Kaiju has. I hope when I die, mine is nicer. I take my eyes off the scene and look to Samantha, who is breathing hard. "You okay?" I ask. She nods slowly. "That was the toughest one yet Adrian. We have to go back to base." I comply and we turn around, leaving Grand Central Park in our wake.

It is good and horrible to be back at Owl Eye Base. Since the creatures returned 15 months ago, 14 _Jaegars_ across 6 continents have been successfully deployed. And I say successfully because of the 300 built, only 4 made it. The rest were too weak with Category 5s, because the first wave of monsters were the one's with the special abilities. EMP giants, Crab-like Kaiju with nuclear-proof armor, our first Jaegars never had a chance, even in groups. They were sloppy, made in a span of under 6 months. Faulty targeting systems, armor that was laughable in the best of battles. We were too low on natural resources, and too bitter about thirty years of war to ask each other for materials. As each _Jaegar_ fell, the hopes of humanity sunk lower, pushing us closer to together in a common goal: Kill the Kaiju.

Rips all across the ocean punched holes into our dimension like a spilled bag. If there was an undersea volcano, the Kaiju used that heat to create an electric disturbance, which they then used to push through. But there are thousands of undersea volcanoes, and they kept using different ones. Because we could never pinpoint the location of where the next Kaiju would appear,_ Jaegars_ have been deployed to roam the countryside, and respond to any disturbance within a hundred-mile radius. America built 57 of the 300 on its own, quite impressive. But, they were all gone by the time **_Midnight Cheetah _**was created.

Now, we have six out of the 14 in service, two of which Samantha and I have doubled with on several missions. The **_USS Nuclia_**** and****_ Primetime Syndicate_**, two of the best _Jaegars _in the world, are our best allies. **_The USS Nuclia_** was piloted by twins Alexis and Marney Fisher. They served in the military before all this, even worked at the Shatterdome Jaegar base in the first Kaiju War, and at 57 years of age each, they were the most disciplined and effective of us. Their Jaegar traversed the entirety of the West Coast for two months without reinforcements, killing 18 Kaiju in their wake. They only used one arm, with the second purposely being easy to rip off. They taunted Kaiju with it, and then slammed their other fist into the beast when they attacked. With all the pistons really in the left arm, their punch was 18 times stronger than one of ours. Kaiju just crumbled after several blows, until their started making their skin tougher.

**_A whole family of eight ran Primetime Syndicate_**. Four of them controlled the four arms while the other four ran hydraulics and most of the onboard turret systems. On each shoulder sat a Plasma Cannon with lock-on and enough power to blow a hole into Hammerhead's skull. Solar-Powered, the **_Syndicate _**has only needed to return back to its base in Britain once.

With such an emphasis needed for protection, the worldwide economy changed forever. Shipping fleets could now rent us in order to ensure that their ships were not lost out at sea, and countries bided on which of us would fall first. In the 14 weeks I've operated **_Hellstorm Cheetah_****, **I've seen Russia, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Madrid. Samantha and I guarded the Persian Gulf for 6 weeks as we made sure the Oil Rig there could extract some rare deep-sea minerals. The high silicate count attracted Kaiju, two of them, codenames: Heartbreaker and _Jaegar _Destroyer by the Pentagon since they had collectively taken out five _Jaegars _between themselves. It was thanks in part to our quick Jaegar, and back up of the **_Yulgi Diaspora_**,that we held them off, and lobbed their heads back into the water. Still, I suffered a concussion, and had to be in bed two days.

While Samantha and I wait for the **_Cheetah_**to recharge, we get yelled at by Chief of Engineering. "In all my years on this base, you two are constantly getting repaired. What is it? Do we not give you enough bullets to fire? Or-or do we just not let you jump high enough with your Hyper Jump? STOP GETTING HURT!" the bald man, Brian, was breathing so hard I thought he finally had a heart attack; he was old enough. But no, he was just angry. We tried to keep ourselves from laughing, which would just send him off again. And Brian did mean well, we used up most of the resources flowing in, but very large Kaiju always seem to attack us. I pat Brian again on the shoulder and promise him we'll retreat more often, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep such a promise. When you see a Kaiju, a sort of game begins. Two Alpha Predators, stepping into their city arena. If you give up the city, you lose, and the Kaiju will follow. But to fight means you could die. Do you live to die another day, or choose to find out, right then and there?

The second choice is the most addicting.

I stop by my sister's room. Personnel run all over like mice searching for the smell of peanut butter, lugging equipment, batteries, welding tools, and more. In 2 days, the newest _Jaegar_, **_Salvation Armada_****, **is to be complete. While he'll be the slowest _Jaegar_, his right arm mini-gun and deployable Rocket-Arm is to make him the most advanced _Jaegar_ to date. He will even run on Nuclear power, which is risky because the first _Jaegars_, upon destruction would explode, destroying tens of miles while the Kaiju continued skipping. They switched to Lead-Alkaline batteries and Helium Fusion to keep such drastic consequences from occurring, and the Helium Fusion eventually leads to the formation of Iron. The core of the _Jaegar _is then broken down, and the iron is used for more _Jaegars_. We opted for the battery, so we could get into the fight as quickly as possible. Downside, you also can't fight forever.

"How long before we can go again?" Samantha asks. Brian wipes his forehead with his cap and breathes. "No idea. China is currently under lockdown with its resources, and until we hear about how the Negotiations go with the president, we are getting a much reduced amount of steel and iron. Only thing we have is paint, and that isn't much defense. You guys will probably have to rock a reserve Jaegar, **_Collosus Omega_**. He is pretty ancient, 4 months, but he is the only Jaegar we have available. **_Cheetah _**may take as long as eight weeks to repair. I almost fall.

"Eight weeks?!" I yell. Brian nods.

"Yeah. It's bad. Plus, you guys popped the rear hydraulics in the feet and legs from falling. The shock-absorber paste has also dried, cutting into the support wires and making it a goddamn mess inside. You walk on those legs for a couple more hours, and your chest is going to fall right between your legs."He walks off, patting me on the shoulder on his way out. I'm staring, shell-shocked at the floor.

"Sorry Adrian." Samantha gives me a peck on the cheek before she leaves too. She knows how much the Jaegar is to me, what it truly means.

At 227 feet tall, and weighing just under 55 tons, our _Jaegar _is the smallest and lightest, which helps since we can reach speeds in excess of 70 miles an hour, hence **_Cheetah_**. My sister's room is ajar, and I ease myself in to find her asleep. Poor girl. She had no way of knowing her partner smoked Marijuana before the drop. He had mixed it with some foreign powder that made him forget, so there was no memory for her to see. He hallucinated, chasing the R.A.B.B.I.T and Hammerhead got them. Now she couldn't feel her legs sometimes, and would have to undergo Physical Therapy for months. I watch her face for a while, enjoying the little flutters of her eyes, and the working of her mouth. Wait…what is she-

Kaiju. My sister's saying Kaiju. I grab her arms just as she begins screaming and crying, a nightmare gripping her. Shrieks of pain and agony at being sliced in half, that is what she remembers. Her back arches, shooting up. I hold her hands down though and weep silently. It's one thing to comfort a younger sibling, because you're older and that's just what older siblings do. But…I'm the younger one. And to watch my big sister claw at herself and scream like she's being tortured, I almost want to leave the room sometimes. But I never will. We are already at war with the Kaiju, I will Not abandon my family. And now that mom is dead, Rebeka is all I have left. The screaming soon turns into a whimper, and I cradle my sister's head into my chest. It's wet and shivering. I smooth back her black hair and kiss her on the forehead.

"I got him big sis. The next one is for you." She sniffles, and soon returns back to sleep. They gave her powerful pain meds, her entire pelvic bone was dislocated. She only survived because her straps around her shoulder kept her from being thrown into the walls. But the price, paralyzed from the waist-down. To fix it, they had to rebreak the entire area, and then insert metal rods to keep it up. And they rebroke it while she was conscious. I heard her screaming from behind the glass, and her face was paler than mine. I couldn't leave her though, as much as I wanted to. When she passed out however, I threw up. I stroke her head a tiny bit longer when my wrist gauntlet beeps. All _Jaegar_ pilots have them so they can be readily informed about new Kaiju, the status of their machines, World News, and numerous other bits of information. The beep suddenly showed a Distress Call...coming from the **_Primetime Syndicate_**?! They needed immediate back-up as they had 3 Kaiju after them. They were currently based on the Washington Bridge. That wasn't good. If that bridge went, supplies would have to be rerouted numerous miles to the Tappan zee, or the ships would have to risk the water, which was not a really safe alternative anymore. From behind my sister's window, I can see the **_Collosus Omega_** stored. 110 tons of yellow steel and weapons. It was ancient, but we often look to the past to save the future.

"Save us now." I said to myself, and then spoke into my Gauntlet: "**_Syndicate_**** this is ****_Collosus Omega_****. Suiting up in 10 minutes, be there in 30.**

**We're coming."**

**Thank you for all the favorites!-LLL**


	3. Collosus Omega

**Thank you for all the views guys. Hope this shapes up to be all you wish for!- LLL**

A rush of activity follows my message. Brian rages to me about how it will take far longer than ten minutes to get the _Jaegar _ready and longer still until Samantha and I can get him to calm down. Technicians help us into our Red, White, and blue striped armor suits. The extremely tight attire allows better integration with the Drift, hooks into our back harnesses, as well as gives us oxygen when we submerge. Once we get into the head of **_Collosus_**, I'm greeted with a truly ancient feel. Aside from the armor, which is a fierce gold color and has a battle-droid type look, the two panels on my right side are touch screen only. In front of those screens are modules and switches, each of which probably did something different. Once we initiate the Neuro-Hand shake however, we feel great, well-oiled. A desire of victory courses through our minds, to prove that we were not a pile of junk and that we could fight just like the newer_ Jaegars_ and…

There was a "ghost in the machine." "Did you feel that?" Samantha asks in wonder. I grin widely; this was going to be fun.

"**_Collosus Omega,_** this is Owl and we're reading Ultra-Strong on your Neural Connection. You guys married or something now?"

I chuckle and the _Jaegar _directs me to press a switch on the top dashboard to talk. "No, we just keep really good company." I reply.

Buildings are destroyed, as typical, and the distant roars of the Kaiju were growing ever closer. **_ Primetime Syndicate _**was to lead them towards Samantha and I, where we would then ambush two of the Kaiju. The Brits would hopefully quickly dispatch their threat, and then move to help us before we get ripped apart.

This plan suddenly didn't seem so thought out. But it's been an hour, and **_Primetime _**has yet to appear on our 100 meter scans, or our view. Samantha gives me a look. "They should be here by now." I nod and scan the trees, looking for any movement that may show a _Jaegar_ coming. But there's nothing. I don't dare contact them again though, the Kaiju are starting to intercept our radio signals. Whether they now know English, I don't know, but after Hong Kong in 2020 and that EMP Kaiju, I'm not risking they learn of our plan. I press my gauntlet and contact base.

"Base this is **_Collosus_**. **_Syndicate _**has yet to fall back. We're moving in from the Southeast; hopefully try to flank the Kaiju."

I didn't get a reply, but Samantha did say, "We're north of them aren't we?"

"I know." She smiled, and we began charging forward. While the times were dire, I couldn't help but feel powerful running in a_ Jaegar_, breathing as I did in track, watching buildings and trees fly by like I'd constructed them in my room to be smaller than me. Than us. Samantha felt the same way. And being able to move, to run once more, **_Collosus _**was proud to be our _Jaegar_. I gunned the throttle in my legs, moving the track even more. Faster and faster, we slammed into the asphalt of the streets, crushing cars, street lamps, tearing through wires. After a minute, our content silence is broken by, "We need back up now! These bastards are killing us over here!"

It was **_Syndicate._**

"Engage stabilizers and the capacitors, we're going in!" Flipping two switches on her side, Samantha pressed a button on her gauntlet and suddenly her computers showed the power surge. Our speed increased, and soon we were flying, death on two legs. Our HUD narrowed in its field of view, a red Kill Box ready to lock on to a Kaiju's head once it came into view. As we neared and came off onto the far side of the bridge, I saw **_Syndicate_**down below in the city. It didn't look good. One of the Kaiju were injured, judging by the gash on its face, but other than that the **_Primetime Syndicate _**was the worse in shape, leaning heavily on a small apartment complex. Two of its arms were gone, and its legs were crippled, sparks jumping at the joints. The Plasma Cannons appeared damaged as well judging by the fact there were none. My rage bubbled and it meshed with Samantha. Kin or not, these were our brothers-in-arms. "**_Syndicate!" _** We bellowed. I hit the horn on my side pad, and the Kaiju all look towards us. We charge. "Engage Plasma Torch!" I type into the panel interface, and **_Collosus' _**right arm transforms into a short range knife, blue fire extending 20 feet out the tip. I slash one of the suspension cables and Samantha's arm grabs it. Flying through the air, we let go, dropping down into the city. She and I brace, gripping our harnesses with extreme strength as we crash land. However, **_Collosus Omega _**is a tank, muting the fall. Pressure sensors read minimal strain, and the Kill Box locks onto the head of the biggest Kaiju. Rolling backwards, **_Syndicate _**shuffles to us.

"About time you made it to this lovely tea party." They jab. There will be time for a hilarious retort later.

Raising our arms, Samantha and I readied ourselves like a boxer. First Kaiju to come close was getting a ton of metal to the face.**_Syndicate _**waved its hands in front of it, ready to dart out at any time. These beasts in front of us weren't of normal shape. One was clearly meant for the sea, judging by its massive dorsal fin, and gills. Yet, there it stood on land. The other two Kaiju were Bi-Pedal, able to stand on two feet while two arms stood at ready. Both looked like Dinosaurs. One of the Kaijusaurs roar and charge right for us while another circles around to our right side.

My side. The third moved on **_Syndicate_**, which while bereft of legs was ready to roll. "**_Syndicate,_** we got these two. Kill that one, join us afterwards."

Syndicate's reply was pulling off its legs. As it fell, it caught itself with its arms. Aligning into a handstand, two new legs shot out the bottom of it, steam pressed and all. The hip twisted, and Syndicate landed facing us. "You got it." They said, turning round and ramming their right fist into Kaiju flesh. As for us, I fixed myself into the now. Samantha swung her arm walloping our flanking Kaiju. As the charging one came, Samantha pressed her gauntlet quickly, and an arm shield activates on the left just as we were struck. Backwards we slide, screeching and groaning. "Push back!" I yell, and with our combined might, we shoved back. The Kaiju screeched as it stood off balance, but already we were fighting the other one. _Uppercut, right stab, wind-up punch._ The Kaiju's head was smashed into a building, its red eyes glaring at **_Collosus_**. Samantha and I stood ready when I risked a glance at **_Syndicate._** It wasn't good. The mech was now being attacked by both Kaiju, and its arms were being ripped to shreds.

"Come on!" I yelled to Samantha, and we headed towards **_Syndicate _**while pushing our other Kaiju fully into the building. It roared and tumbled, tons of matter falling on it. ****"We're coming **_Syndicate._** Hang on!" The pile of 4 billion dollars in front of us looked so helpless as the monsters dug into its metallic flesh. As we neared, the other Kaiju we just beat charged at us again. "Knuckles!" I voice commanded. On each finger, five iron knuckles suddenly popped out, and with four thrusters on the back of my right arm, it shot right into the snout of the beast. Blood erupted from the wound, and together, Samantha and I followed up, summoning wrist blades to dig into the Kaiju. Blood sliced through the air as the Kaiju roared. Finally, it whipped its massive arm around and struck us in the core. **_Colosus _**flew through the air before kicking up the asphalt and cars. Concrete dust coated us as we rolled back up to our feet. The other Kaiju behind us creeps up, but we duck, Samantha having seen it. Reaching behind, we grip its ugly dorsal fin, and pulling, sending 4700 metric tons of skin, organs, and teeth over our heads.

I look back at **_Syndicate_**, and was happy to report that they were wrestling on top of one of them while the other laid dead, its head lying away from its body. I turned back to our Shark Kaiju, who was just getting its head together. With a weak flop of its fins though, it groans. We stroll forward before coming to a stop in front of the dehydrated soul. "His name is Chucky." Samantha slammed her foot down on its head, the Kaiju groaned again. "What's our special weapon on this rig?" I ask. Her hands fly instinctively to some buttons, and we raise our arms above our head. Extra pistons and support pop out, and with a joined yell, we Gorilla-slam our fists down, ending the life of **_Chucky. _**The _Jaegar _steps back to admire our handy work. Much of the river city is in shambles, but compared to Grand Central Park, we did wonderfully. **_Syndicate _**mozies up, feet clunking. "Not bad." **_Collosus and Primetime _**bump fists. "What now?" I ask. **_Syndicate _**shrugs, taking the opportunity to gaze around. "Owl Eye this is **_Primetime Syndicate and Collosus Omega. _**Three Kaijus have been dispatched, and we are awaiting further orders."

After a minute of waiting around and checking our weapon systems, there's a reply. "_Jaegars_, you are being redeployed to China in exchange for some much needed steel. The **_USS Nuclia_** will also meet you there."

**_Syndicate _**and we look at each other. "Affirmative." Samantha says. She gives me an exasperated face. "Do we get miles or no?"

All of us chuckle, certain we will not be in a few days.


	4. Secrets of China Pt1

_**SpearHead Squad of the British M15**_

"This is Spearhead sir. At the Dropzone."

"Copy that Spearhead. You are to move due east towards the Beijing Long Shou( Dragon Fist) Military Base. Keep a low profile, and kill as little as possible, the Chinese are already being quite nasty in their politics."

"They won't even know we're here sir. Spearhead out."

"Good luck."

The shores of China held their breath as the tide submerged them, covering everything in its hungry embrace. As it rolled up however, a small, six-man squad crawled out from beneath the depths. The troops were laden with breathing gear and flippers while Automatic Rifles hung slung from their shoulders. "Drop the gear back into the sea, we can't risk them finding it." The leader, ColdSaw, spoke into his microphone. With a final hiss of his SCBA (Self Contained Breathing Apparatus), he shrugged the air-tanks off his shoulders, and pushed them back into the sea. The rest of his men did the same, and within half a minute, the squad assembled on the muddy sand. "Alright crew, keep it tight and stay out of sight. Us being here on Chinese soil is in direct violation of the World Armistice Treaty, and so our discovery warrants another world war. If that's how you want to go down in history, the gear hasn't sunk too far. Leave now." No man or woman even looked back. ColdSaw smiled. "Let's go then."

While the M15 moved up, the search beams on the Dragon Fist base continually razed the sky and clearing in front of it. Behind the 30 foot concrete walls, a sprawling, 93,000 square meter complex sheltered tanks, fighter jets, several battleships, five _Der Grosbe_, and two of China's top _Jaegars: _The _XiChuangHu( Western Light), _and _LaoHu ShengQi (Tiger's Anger). _Both stood docked and proud, visible for miles all around the area. Bright lights danced across the crimson red and yellow armor of _LaoHu ShengQi, _and the rain had yet to let up. From the spray, a thick, drizzle mist crawled across the floor, giving the squad even better concealment than the blue nighttime sky. Moving swiftly, the squad stuck to the derelict buildings in front of the entry checkpoint. "We move through here." ColdSaw moves right, his men slipping in behind him. "Now we don't need to physically download the data, we just need to be close enough to send a Satellite ping and upload it that way. Relay is to be 150 meters or less, so we move, but don't move if I don't tell you to."

The squad nods. "Alright, move with me." They continue. They enter into an abandoned pawn shop, wooden toys and metal antiques all over. The owner had clearly never come back, either dead or…well dead. Dust was on the floor inches thick. The last member in the squad, Aleq, closes the door behind them, and then moves up with the rest of the pack. ColdSaw raises a fist. The squad stops.

"The hatch should be on the floor. Starts dusting." They move with their feet, kicking the particles all over. Finally, Jacobs finds it. "Here sir!" ColdSaw glides over. Indeed, a square panel around 3 meters by 3 meters is visible, handle facing the group of people. Cold kneels, and winds his fingers around the clasp. With a small grunt, he pulls, and the hatch pops open, kicking up dust and making Dove sneeze. Her small outburst quickly fades, and ColdSaw aims his M16 into the hole.

"Oh my god-"


End file.
